Al Khalifa Ain
170,000,000Application: Ain's second bounty is laid out. | medal = | epithet = "Ember Phantasm" (余燼幽霊, Jojin Yuurei) Fighting Up: Archibald Minerva calls Ain by her epithet | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Ifrit | dfename = Human-Human Fruit, Model: Ifrit | dfmeaning = Human; Ifrit | dftype = }} "Ember Phantasm" Al Khalifa Ain is a rookie pirate and a member of the Notch Pirates, acting as one of the members of its main fighting force, the Eight Knights of Hell.Warming Up: Ain is introduced as a member of the Eight Knights of Hell. Her title within the group is that of Belphegor (ベルフェガー, Berufegaa), a prince of Hell known for helping others make discoveries. Her title hints at what her job within the group is, along with Blumenthal Gerhard and the other members within the First Division, she explores and conquers the territories her Captain requests. Appearance A woman hardened by her past, Ain exerts a rather grim aura that seems to follow her wherever she goes. Her general appearance, physique, and outfits denote this as well. Even amongst her tribe who were renown for their freakish height, Ain is slightly taller than most if not all members. Standing at 7’2 feet of height, Ain towers over some men and woman and has been asked several times if she is of Giant lineage. Her straight posture denotes that she is not the slightest bit ashamed of her size and because of this she can carry herself with gracefulness unlike the clumsiness most who are taller than usual are perceived for. Her physique is one that is ruggedly feminine, not carrying the sex appeal most woman have, as this is replaced by prominent muscle across her entire body, namely biceps, triceps, legs and abdomen. The remnants of the girl remain solely on her face in the shape of large golden eyes. Through the years, these have lost their shine and become dull, as made evident by the bags under her eyes and are rarely, if ever, fully open. The innocent grin of a child now no more than a neutral expression. Ain’s initially pale skin has become fair in pigment as well due to constant exposure of the sun. Her features, though, have remained the same. Ain’s face is angled and is coupled by a sharp jawline and chin as well as thin lips and nose. Her somewhat large forehead is covered by a fringe of black raven hair which is swept to the right side. The rest of her hair is rather long, reaching her lower-back and she rarely, if ever, combs it. Ain’s wild appearance is a perfect contrast to her relatively docile and quiet nature. For an outfit, Ain wears prominently two different outfits. One for when she remains at the Notch Pirates HQ and is not fighting. She generally sticks to the same color scheme though, regardless of her attire. The first outfit consists of generally tattered clothing, including broken black shorts held by a black and silver belt as well as a revealing top, showing off her moderate cleavage that is only held together by black threads. Her entire midsection and legs are bare, the most significant feature being the black cape draped over her shoulders. Her left arm is covered in bandages while the right arm and legs are covered in armor. Her expedition outfit for when she goes out to conquer along with the members of the First Division is definitely less revealing. It consists of a full monster-esque mask, that according to her, is related to the Khalifa Tribe. A black and red dress, with similar gauntlets to the previous outfit, just that red in color. Black leggings cover most of her legs as well as black boots, perfect for long traveling. As for accessories she wears several beaded necklaced and a red shawl ties her hair into a ponytail after all, long hair could be a disadvantage in combat. Gallery AinOutfit1.jpg AinOutfit2.jpg Personality and Traits .Sailing Up: Ain prays in her room by herself. Warming Up: Ain politely bows after speaking to Ascalon. ,Sailing Up: A worried Ain asks Mayana about Freyja's whereabouts, and later thanks her for informing her. Relationships Notch Pirates Blumenthal Gerhard: Crowley Alistair: Ascalon: Although they don't interact much, as the Hell Knights are guided by Alistair, Ain still deeply respects Ascalon and is extremely polite when addressing him. Jenks: Jenks seems to be slightly intimidated because of her status as a Hell Knight. The two aren't very close,Acting Up: Ain and Jenks make their way to the docks, neither of them saying a word. despite this, the two seem to have an amicable relationship. Mayana: Relatively newly-acquainted, the two seem to be on good terms. Mayana seems to hold admiration and respect for Ain, as shown by her constant stuttering around her.Sailing Up: Ain is slightly dazed by Mayana's nervousness when addressing her. Likewise, Ain respects the girl for keeping her informed. Family Marines Archibald Minerva: Powers & Abilities As one of the Eight Knights of Hell, Ain's authority is second only to the Horsemen and the Apocalypse. She is one of the elite fighters of the crew and is well-respected amongst crew-mates and subordinates. The world government and the Marines recognize her as a dangerous individual,Dancing Up: A marine officer warns another about the "Ember Phantasm" as she invades their base, recognizing her as a threat. especially because of her ability to burn whatever stands in her path to a crisp. Physical Prowess As one would probably guess just from looking at Ain’s physicality, her physical prowess is nothing short of impressive. She is able to fight and even defeat opponents with nothing but her trained and powerful body. Those that assume that the Ember Phantasm is nothing without her Devil Fruit would be in for a surprise. Her strength is nothing short of colossal.Fighting Up: The Stringbeetle remarks the speed of Ain's multiple slashes as these force the creature down into the ground and cause an explosion. She is able to effortlessly create slashes of pressurized air with a swing of her blade,Fighting Up: Ain swings her blade at the Stringbeetle, creating a slash of compressed air that cuts several trees in the nearby vicinity. as well as leave craters behind her wake from a single jump. Additionally, her leg strength is so powerful that she can reach great distances from one movement.Fighting Up: Ain closes the distance between her and the Stringbeetle in a matter of seconds. She is also very nimble despite what her appearance suggests. Although her speed isn’t as remarkable as her strength, Ain is still able to shorten the distance between her and an opponent in less than a second. She can also disappear from sight in a manner akin to Soru, despite never learning the technique. Similarly, her attack speed is also impressive. She was able to create a multitude of air slashes, almost simultaneously and launch them at a Stringbeetle at speeds that the creature just couldn’t react too. However, Ain’s greatest asset is her durability and endurance. Whether this is influenced by her willpower and desire to protect those she cherishes is unknown. If these are linked, it would explain her immense resilience to pain and uncomfortable situations. During the invasion of Gloverive, Ain was able to fight a multitude of creatures, one after the other and keep going. Even though she injured herself, she kept going, defeating one after the other, even those controlled directly by Archibald Minerva. She was also able to deal with the former’s powerful voice as she continued to fight. Even through all this, she was able to stand tall, and want to fight the Vice Admiral directly. Fighting Style Ain’s style of fighting is characterized by the sheer ferociousness she possesses. Even when she’s unarmed, she can overwhelm opponents through the usage of Haki and fire enhanced strikes from her limbs. She mostly focuses on offense, refusing to give her opponents an opportunity to breathe, and will more often than not use tactics that others consider underhanded. She has no problem throwing dust in her opponent’s eyes, or launching rocks as well as debris at them. She utilizes rough movements that most martial artists would disagree with. These include tackles, knee and elbow strikes that are is reminiscent to techniques despite never having taken a lesson in her life. Her style is the opposite of specific, as she fights with anything she can use, denoting her versatility. Although she is most proficient with an axe, Ain is able to use swords, hammers, spears, lances and even bow and arrows effectively. Not only that, but she also utilizes the environment to her advantage. Axemanship Haki Kenbunshoku Her proficiency in Kenbunshoku is distinguishable. She was able to utilize it as if it was second-nature when trying to locate the creatures that attacked Blumenthal Gerhard Fighting Up: Ain utilizes Kenbunshoku Haki to scan her surroundings and find the hidden Stringbeetles.. She is also able to utilize it in situations where most would despair, as shown when she was attacked by Archibald Minerva's multiple string beetles at almost the same time.Fighting Up: Ain utilizes her Kenbunshoku Haki to locate the string beetles and avoid a future where she died.. During her fight against the lackeys of Minerva, she was able to see slightly into the future, hinting the level of Kenbunshoku she is able to command. Busoshoku Out of the two types of Haki she is able to utilize, Ain's proficiency lies in the Armament-type Haki. Due to her powerful spirit and will, she is able to materialize it with ease as the invisible armor known as Busoshoku to both attack and defend herself, as well as bypass the advances of any Logia wielders. Ain has shown enough skill to concentrate large amounts of Busoshoku Haki in a specific part of her body or object, to the point where the shade darkens. Mostly, he utilizes this in conjunction with his Devil Fruit, as well as weapons, gaining such durability that she is able to slice cleanly through attacks and objects like butter.Fighting Up: Ain imbues her blade with and cuts through the Stringbeetle's attack. Devil Fruit Ain has proven herself to be at least adept with her Devil Fruit. Having consumed it at some point in her life, she has improved in its usage over the years to the point where it has become the main power of her arsenal, and what has gained her the alias of "Ember Phantasm". With this Devil Fruit, Ain is able to transform into an and gain the abilities that the mythical creature is known for. Mainly, this includes the ability to release flames as well as heat from any openings in her body. Equipment History Past Burning the Notes While patrolling around Meatcroft, Ain encounters Jenks, informing her that Gerhard requires her assistance for a mission assigned by Ascalon. Then, she and Jenks are greeted by the mink himself, and after some deliberation, they head off to the vessel of Purgatory. Amazed by its appearance, as per usual, Ain salutes Gerhard and asks him why none of the other Hell Knights would show up. To which he responds stating that the Notch Pirates were choosing Horsemen to support, something that Ain thinks about throughout their trip. As they sail through the ocean, Ain leaves her quarters and runs into another member of the Conquest Divison, Mayana. Due to Ain’s constant traveling, she wasn’t up to date with Freyja’s situation, which after talking with the pirate, she was able to confirm. Deciding she would support Gerhard, if one of the Horsemen were to lead the crew, she goes visit Gerhard’s room, to relay her belief in him. Additionally, she is informed about the mission’s details. Once they reach Gloverive, Ain and Gerhard set foot into the island, leaving the rest of the crew to take care of the ship. However, a few seconds later Gerhard is assaulted by an unknown animal, separating him from Ain. Soon enough, she feels many presences eyeing her and is attacked by five Stringbeetle's. More Coming Soon |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Ain's image source is Raven Branwen from RWBY. **Additionally, some of her images are from Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria. References Category:Notch Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Super Rookies